


Two Mormons In a Room, No Homo Tho

by Dottymathers



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No Homo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottymathers/pseuds/Dottymathers
Summary: When Kevin Price first saw Connor Mckinley at Yale University, it was a instant friendship!But what will happen when "no homo" loses it's meaning?





	Two Mormons In a Room, No Homo Tho

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by the talented author Baylee (@jellygonzo on Twitter)  
> I will forever love her work.

connor mckinley and kevin price met at yale university.

 

they had both joined the fraternity alpha epsilon mu in a moment of luck, and now completely ignored their studies

 

they somehow graduated (because theyre rich). kevin majored in partying and connor majored in theatre. 

 

they moved in together after school because rhey werre #bffs

 

connor had always had a crush on the incomparable kevin. one night, he said “kevin, you’re incomparable, like a….”

 

kevin then kissed him, and pulled back in a moment of confusion

 

kevin and connor then both shouted “no homo” before kissing eachother

 

\----

 

kevin and connor’s relationship then continued in a similar fashion.

 

connor kissed kevin, and they both shouted “no homo”

 

kevin sent connor a sex saying “bb graduate get over and i’ll let u ride my tassel :-)” and they immediately sent back “no homo”

 

connor was caught by jevin (did u notice that use of the passive voice) looking at wedding rings. “but no homo tho bro!”

 

“of course not bruh”

 

kevin proposed in february.

 

“connor….. u make me so haply. will u marry me! also no homo lmao”

 

“BRO! I thot u never would ask” he said, before tackling him to the floor like a football player and kissing him. in btween kisses, he said “no homo”

 

\--

 

3 years after the wedding, connor was beginning to feel sad.

 

they still continued to say “no homo”, and he felt kevin didnt love him </3

 

he ran into their bedroom. 

 

“Kevin, i have something important to ask you?”

 

“Yeah bb firefigher?”

 

“what if i DONT wanna be no homo with u? What if i want to be….. yes homo?@

 

“Do u want rhat??”

 

“yessssssssss fuck”

 

kevin smiled big “get over here” 

 

they kissed and for the first time, no one said no homo

 

THE END


End file.
